Fire And Guns, Are Not A Good Mix
by Pebblesnuffer
Summary: This is the recap of my life. I lose in a tampon war don't ask and now I'm a Errand Boy for that damn PYRO! And to top it all off, I have to last three weeks! And don't get me STARTED on Xigbar  XigbarxOC AxelxOC OOCNESS I think


Day 1

"It's too quiet", a boy with a blonde mullet groaned as he flopped onto a gray couch.

"For our sake, let's hope it stays that way", A boy with silvery blue hair that went over his eyes replied, flipping a page in a book he was reading.

"Where is everyone?", the blonde boy whined.

"Demyx, how many times have I told you?, they're somewhere in the castle!", the silvery-blue haired boy growled.

"But Zexy!, I'm bored!", Demyx huffed.

All of the sudden, they heard someone yell,"THINK FAST!".

Suddenly, a small white object connected with Demyx's head.

He blinked, and looked at it.

"Is that...?", he began.

His eyes turned into saucers, and he dropped it screaming,"TAMPON ALERT, TAMPON ALERT, TAKE YOUR STATIONS!".

A alarm sounded, and the whole inside of the castle started flashing red.

Zexion took out a helmet out of nowhere, and yelled,"This is war Xorca!".

Somewhere else in the castle...

"Nothing beats shooting people with a tampon gun", a girl with Cerise hair laughed.

She stopped laughing, and grinned evilly when she saw a boy with long pink hair look cautiously around.

She then ran at him, and shot her make-shift gun.

"BULLS EYE!", she laughed as she saw him go down.

He yelled into a walkie-talkie,"MAN DOWN, MAN DOWN, SECTOR 12, MAN DOWN!".

A another person responded on the other end,"WE'RE COMING FOR YOU MARLUXIA!".

The girl giggled, and took off.

Whenever she started a tampon war, stakes were high.

Whoever managed to survive got to pick a person form the organization to be their slave for the next 3 weeks, until the next war.

She had never lost.

She was the mighty Xorca, number 15, the Copy-Cat Of God.

She was strong, smart, and not to mention cute.

But she was nothing like that on the inside.

She hurt on the inside.

No one really appreciated her, not in the way she wanted.

When she did something right, her comrades would give her a pat on the back, but that was never enough.

She knew she wouldn't last long in the organization, not after Sora gets revived.

So, she made it her goal as a Nobody, to be treated, as a Somebody.

She looked around for a new opponent, and grinned when she saw Zexion looking around, rolling from place to place.

She cocked her gun, and got ready to fire, when she saw that Zexion got taken out in a flash.

She froze.

Someone was waiting for her to make a wrong move.

"I know you're there Xigbar!", Xorca shouted.

"You know I'm here, that's good, but where am I?", said man responded.

"If I can't see you, I'll just make do", she said, starting to glow yellow.

Suddenly, beams of multi-colored light shot everywhere.

Xigbar fell off the ceiling, and smashed his face onto the marble floor.

"Y'know, you could have just checked the ceiling, you know, like a normal person", he said, he voice muffled by the floor.

"Yeah, but I wanted to test my new technique", she responded, giggling lightly.

"Well, I'm out, and I've taken out Zexion, Xaldin, and Luxord, Saix and Xemnas hid in their office, and Larxene disappeared somewhere, who does that leave?", he questioned, getting up.

"Well, I got Xion, Demyx, Marluxia, and you, so, I guess that leaves...", Xorca trailed off.

"Roxas and Axel", they said together.

"Hey Xiggy, I'll let you stay in the game, as long as you help me take out the other two, but if you get hit, you're out", Xorca said, grinning evilly.

"_If_ I get hit", Xigbar replied, cocking his guns and grinning as well.

And so, Xorca and Xigbar shot down the hall, rolling across hallways and jumping over various objects every once and a while.

After a little while, they finally found their targets.

Roxas and Axel were back to back, looking around with careful eyes.

"Yo Xig, which one do you think is gonna go down first?", Xorca whispered, making sure the other two couldn't hear them.

"Well, Roxas is a bit of a weakling, but Axel is careless, so, it's kinda hard to tell", Xigbar replied, looking as if he was actually thinking.

"Let's not keep our victims waiting", Xorca grinned, rolling into the vast library, and resting behind a bookcase a few feet way from the other two.

Xigbar disappeared into a portal, but reappeared on a far corner of the ceiling that was shrouded with darkness.

Xorca grinned, and shot while shouted,"YO ROXAS, HEADS UP!".

Roxas barely missed, and shouted,"WE'VE BEEN FOUND!".

Axel shot at where Xigbar was, but Xigbar had already moved.

"This is SOO not fair, your guys are the best sharpshooters we got!", Roxas yelled, dodging and shooting.

"So, you got powers, use 'em!", Xorca laughed, shooting a tampon that was encased in the same multi-colored lights that shot at Xigbar.

"Dude, look out!", Axel yelled at Roxas.

It was like slow motion.

Roxas turned around, but didn't have time to dodge, and got hit.

But not before shooting Xigbar.

"Shit, I'm down Xorca!", Xigbar said, falling from the ceiling once again.

"No sweat, I got this, I've never lost, remember?", Xorca said, confidence rising in her chest.

"Let's test that shall we?", Axel laughed, shooting tampons that were engulfed in flame.

Xorca rolled, and shot at him with her rainbow spark-covered tampons, and there was a big explosion.

Xorca coughed as smoke covered the area.

"C'mon out Axel, don't prolong the inevitable", she called, looking around.

Suddenly, a arm snaked around her waist, and she felt something hit the side of her head lightly.

She then heard the words she thought she'd never hear.

"You just got out".


End file.
